A Trip To Heaven, From Hell
by Fine-Razorblade-Line
Summary: They found a new crest, but can they find who it belongs to? Or will everything fall into place by itself? Can Davis find the courage he bears to ask TK something special? *Daikeru & other pairings*
1. Disclaimer

I do _**NOT**_ own digimon; I own the plot to the story and the character Tyrone and his digimon partner. I also own any OOCness. But I do _**NOT**_ in any way shape or form own digimon; if I did then things would be A LOT different in the anime. This disclaimer goes for the _**WHOLE**_ story; I just didn't want to put it on top of every page. I'm lazy like that, lol.

Updating may take a while between chapters because that involves brain power and time, which I don't really have a lot of, but nonetheless I will try and update regularly. Key word there folks, _**TRY**_. And I use the English version names and Australian spelling (e.g. Colour and NOT Color). I have altered a few things due to the fact that I forgot _**EXACTLY**_ what happened and I have changed their ages because I felt like it, and to make things a little less weird. If I have missed out on saying something or if there are mistakes anywhere, please let me know!

Hope you enjoy the story. Comments are very welcome and loved, flames are even welcomed! Yes, I am crazy. This is my second fanfic, so it won't be too good, but I'm told I underestimate myself. So please comment, with good, bad and helpful comments. On with the story then!


	2. Hello, I'm Davis

I groaned as someone nudged me… hard, why is my pillow hard? And when do I fall asleep sitting up? Awww crap, not again! I opened my eyes, resulting in me staring blearily into my English teachers face. "Motomiya, guess what you're doing on the weekend." He raised one arrogant eyebrow, I just stared. "Detention", that was all he said before he walked back to the board. I saw Kari look at me, she's been worrying about me lately, I don't know why. Okay, it's probably because I've been falling asleep in every class, but it's not like I'm hurt or anything… Well, not that she can see. I laid my head back on the table and closed my eyes, just waiting for the bell to ring.

"Davis! You shouldn't be falling asleep in class! Why can't you be more like Ken?" Yolei sighed. My eye twitched uncontrollably, first she tells me what to do, and second she compared me to an evil genius… Okay ex-evil genius and third… Tell me they were not hearts in her eyes just then. I shuddered before I heard Cody speak, "leave him alone Yolei, I'm sure he has a good reason for it." I smiled and hung my head low whilst people were focusing on Cody's and Yolei's 'debate'. I felt a nudge in my side, what's with people and nudging me today? I turned and ended up facing TK's worried expression, I could only guess he saw my reaction before. He nudged me again when I didn't answer, so I nudged him back and shrugged whilst wearing my goofy grin. It seemed to work. For now. I pulled my digivice out and walked to towards the computer. "Last one to the digital world is a rotten digiegg!" All I heard behind me after I went through the digiport was the gang shouting "cheater!" I laughed when I got to the digital world, it looked peaceful. I lurched forwards and fell onto my stomach. "Gah! TP, get off me!" It was not fun being underneath another boy… especially one you like. What? I'm gay, so what? "Davis! It's TK. T. K. It's not my fault you didn't move!" TK got off quickly, and I swear I just saw him blush. It was an awkward situation, especially in front of his crush, Kari. I looked to my left when I heard giggling, it was Kari… we were all looking at her strangely, except for TK, he was glaring. We all shrugged it off when Matt came running. He glanced at TK and Kari quickly. Something was going on; I know I'm not the brightest crayon in the box… I'm probably a cinnamon brown or a tan colour or something… but I can still realise when something's wrong. We started to follow Matt; he was explaining some weird object their digimon had found. Kari had giggled again, I turned around just in time to lip-read Takeru's lips… mmmm lips…

_Why did you push me?_

His response was another giggle and Kari running up to Matt to ask about Tai. A death stare followed her. My mind was lost for a few minutes in thought until a blue blob appeared in my view. "Veemon!!"

We eventually met up with the other digidestined, that 'strange object' turned out to be another digi-egg. "What's that symbol on it? It isn't Friendship, Courage or Love. And it isn't any of the others either… So what is it?" I was the only one to speak as everyone just stared at the egg. "That's the crest of loyalty." Oh god! He's kind of cute… I wonder what his name is. TK stepped forwards, his eyes had gained a slight sparkle in them, something made him happier, maybe it's the other guy? "Gennai? What happened to you? You got younger!" I'm sure I wasn't the only one who deadpanned… he just said it so bluntly. "Haha, yes TK, it's me. You've grown, all of you have actually. And I sense your crest have gotten stronger." Gennai smiled at us. "Wait, this is Gennai? I thought you said he was old, as in OLD... as in OLD old." Yolei looked confused, I don't blame her, I was thinking the exact same thing, and by Cody's face he was too. Kari laughed "he was, but he's younger now. Was your data upgraded or something? Because you look better, and your communication methods are better too." All the old digidestined just laughed. "What's the inside joke? And upgraded?" I voiced my confusion, and waited for the insults of that I'm an idiot. Izzy looked at me, smiled and replied, "After our final battle against the darkness all those years ago, the digital world got restored, it was like a security check on a computer, some data got upgraded, some got deleted and some were left as they were. Back then, Gennai would talk to us via a hologram, he'd appear when we least expected it but never when we needed him, his messages were always fuzzy and half-finished, it was like watching a TV that flickers every 3 seconds and goes off when the important bit comes up." The digi-egg started glowing, and let me tell you now, the light those things emit are _painfully_ bright, it leaves spots in my eyes afterwards. A beam of light shot out from the egg and disappeared. "That was a digivice!" Cody exclaimed, he likes to state the obvious I guess, crest of knowledge and reliability, knowledge of the obvious and reliable to tell us. I like the kid, he's good, but sometimes he's too mature or he states the obvious in case we didn't realise. "Wait so there's another digidestined like you twerps?" Tai grinned as he walked towards us, "sorry I'm late guys, soccer training went overtime." "Better late then never. We should probably try and look for them, we know they're loyal, not many people are these days, so it shouldn't be too hard." Joe pushed his glasses up as he spoke. I tugged at my goggles, the ones Tai had given me, then I stood up straight, determination was running through my veins now, I had a new mission, "then let's go! Let's go find Loyalty!"

"What? You going to make friends with everyone to see if they're loyal or not? It could have gone to a different country for all we know. And you actually named them Loyalty?" Matt laughed; I hate it when he does that.

"Yes I named them Loyalty; their crest is Loyalty is it not?"  
"True, but how you going to find them? My point from before still stands."

"Well, if I have to make friends with everyone, so be it, I will find them! Even If I have to go to every country, I will!"

"That a boy! True leadership!" Tai smiled proudly. I shuddered, "Tai. You sound like my dad… Ow!! Why'd you hit me?!"

"Call me old again and Agumon flames your ass."

"My dad isn't old! He's ancient! Seriously! He remembers when… gah!" Headlocks were not fun, especially when Tai forgets his own strength, or maybe that was the point? "Why are you guys standing there laughing? Help me!" It was futile to struggle against Tai, but I still tried. "Tai let him go, or a certain person will get very jealous." Kari smiled proudly, she's just like her brother at times, really she is. At least it caught Tai's attention, he loosened his grip slightly. "Who? Kari, tell me who." The sly grin he was wearing was freaking me out, but if he loosens his grip just a little more… there! Out! I hid behind Joe after that. Kari looked slightly nervous, I looked around, I couldn't see danger which would make her nervous. "Well… I'll tell you at home, if you promise not to tell anyone else." Determination had krept into her voice then, as if she made up her mind about something. Very much like Tai. "Yes! Okay, home time everyone! Kari, let's go!" Tai jumped and grabbed Kari, dragging her towards the TV to take her home. "Tai! Tell me you're not that desperate!" Kari's face was priceless, shocked and amusement mixed into one, along with uncertainty and slight annoyance. "Bye guys!" Tai shouted as they disappeared. I looked around as everyone fell to the ground laughing, all except TK. Joe's voice interrupted my thoughts, "that's Tai for you. If he wants to know something, he wants it straight away." They all laughed again, after the laughing fits had finished, it was decided that we'd all go home. Gennai had left already and there was nothing else to do. As we got to the TV I noticed Matt & TK had already gone. I figured they were running late for something, maybe TK's basketball game? Or maybe something else. I wasn't sure, but he sure acted weird with what Kari said to Tai.


	3. Double The Shocking Fun

"You're a guy?!" No I wasn't the only one to yell that out. I'm pretty sure everyone but Ken yelled it. "Yer, I'm a guy. You're kinda cute." I like Loyalty now, I really do. He's… yum… I think my heart is going insane! His build was like Taichi, athletic and perfect but still a small frame, his hair was long like Yolei's except blonde with a few dark blue streaks. His eyes and personality is what caught me though, his eyes were a deep but bright, sparkly purple. Personality, random. He'd go from teasing to flirting to shy to hyper. But I liked the kid, really I did. "So, we've been looking for a week for Loyalty, and he was at your house?" Ken nodded as an answer to Tai. You could see everyone visibly twitch, yes; we were all slightly pissed off. Ken knew we were looking for a new digidestined and failed to mention his new friend was one. After going around and trying to find out who was loyal (we all looked like idiots at least once) we get introduced to Ken's new roommate and find out he's Loyalty. We were ready to kick some ass now. "At least he was found. We haven't introduced ourselves yet, I'm Cody. This is Yolei, Davis, Kari, TK, Matt, Joe, Tai, Izzy, Sora and you've already met Ken." I rolled my eyes at how Cody-like that was, "Cody, you're too formal. Mimi is one of us too, but she moved to America."  
"You're still kinda cute." He smiled like an angel!

"Uh… Sure…"

"So, you're Davis?"

"Yer. I named you Loyalty by the way, but what-"

"A pet name already?"

"Gah! No! It's your crest!"

"So what do I do?! What do I do?! What do I do?!" Here comes the hyperness. Matt stepped in at this point, obviously amused. "Well, telling us your name might help."

"Tyrone-Jun!!"

"Tyrone… Jun?"

"Yer, so?"

"Jun is a girls name…"

"So?"

"It's a girls name, you're a guy."

"So?"

"…"

"I have a split personality! So what?!" Tyrone stared at us quizzically; he really couldn't understand why we were amazed. "Well, I guess we need to get to know both of your sides, right Tyrone-Jun?"

"Can't you just call me Tyrone? Or even Ty?"

"What about Jun?" I asked, weird, it was my sister's name too. He looked at me thoughtfully. "Well, I never get to ask her obviously. Just call her Jun or J. You'll know it's her when my eyes are blue and not purple."

"You know the word 'freak' comes to mind right now, right?" He smiled sympathetically at me, I know I shouldn't have said that, but I think I'm becoming too attached to him, like how I feel for TK. "People who don't understand someone usually insult them; a person with the crest of Friendship would never do that." TK, he made so much sense but was so wrong, I understood Tyrone, I just don't understand me. "Yer, whatever TJ."

Tai walked in the door last. We'd gone back to Matt's house to eat and explain a few things to the new gang member. "The most you'll get to eat is cup noodles; everything else will probably kill you." Matt said, throwing cup noodles to each of us. We all laughed when Tai was hit in the head with it. He boiled the water while we all fought to open the packaging. Joe started the new conversation, "so, how do you know Ken?" Tyrone looked up, cup noodle packaging hanging out of his mouth from trying to use his teeth to open it. "Exchange student, I play soccer with him too now." He then went back to attacking the packaging. Sora crawled over to him and took the noodles off him, "instead of mangling it and eating the packaging, let me open it for you." He just nodded and waited. It was amusing sitting there and watching everyone trying to open their noodles. They were a cheap brand, therefore cheaply made so the lid and plastic wrapping doesn't come off properly. I had already opened mine and was watching Takeru struggle with his, I rolled my eyes before grabbing it off him and opening it for him, when I gave it back to him he was staring in amazement, I frowned, "I eat that brand all the time, and if I want to own my own noodle cart I gotta learn to open any and every noodle packaging." He was still staring, so was everyone else. Tai started to laugh hysterically whilst Tyrone grinned mischievously… Shit… Tyrone must have caught on. I paled slightly as I stared at Tyrone. Tyrone looked at Joe and changed the subject to stop any thoughts appearing in other people's heads, whilst Tai was still laughing… Why was he laughing anyway? Surely he didn't know, I haven't told him or Kari. "So how old is everyone?" Izzy decided to take this question since everyone was still staring, unfortunately. "Well, Joe is 21, Matt, Sora and Tai are 19, Mimi and myself are 20, Kari, TK, Yolei, Ken and Davis are 17 and Cody is 15. How old are you? You look about 17 or so." Tyrone nodded and smiled. "Close, we're 18." Ken shook his head and chuckled, "I'm a genius yet I can't get used to it when you say 'we'." Tyrone shrugged. We each poured the boiling water into our noodles and ate whilst explaining the roles of a digidestined to Tyrone, who said he'd write it all down for Jun for later.

"Look out!" I tackled Tyrone, no wait, it was Jun! Unimon's attack went over us, missing us by an inch. I pulled her up and stood in front of her. "Why don't you pick on someone who can fight back?!" Not a smart idea of mine, since he decided that _I _may be able to fight back. "Aerial Attack!"

"Shit! Jun! Duck!"

"Where?" She grinned before tackling me to the ground, just in time to miss another attack.  
"Guys, stop flirting and start fighting or running!" Tk had yelled from up above on Pegasusmon.

"Don't tell me what to do TV!"

"TK! It's TK!"

"Whatever! Stop yapping start attacking!"

"I'm trying! You're in the way! At least Tyrone ran!"

"It was Jun! And you said flirting when you thought he was a guy?! You think I'm gay or something?!" I narrowly missed another attack before running. Pegasusmon came and flew next to me whilst I ran.

"I can always Hope. Now get on before you get killed."

"So that's why Tai was laughing yesterday."

"Who expected _you_ to help me? But yes, Kari had told him. Now shut up and get on!" As I jumped on we flew higher, but still not too high. I frowned and leaned forward slightly, which was a bit difficult with TK in front of me, "Pegasusmon, I'm not too heavy am I?"

"No Davis, you're fine. Trust me, the stronger TK's Hope is, the stronger I am."

"TK, you must be pretty hopeful then." He just laughed, and this time I was sure he was blushing.


End file.
